


Первоцвет

by Red_Sally



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Хонсю охвачен войной. Несколько армий враждующих между собою провинций движутся к стенам Эдо, где укрылся общий враг. Но добраться до крепости сможет лишь тот, кто остановит руку неуловимого убийцы, одного за другим губящего военачальников.Написано для зимней фандомной битвы-2013 по заявке "ДАЙТЕ японскую сборную в декорациях эпохи смут!111"Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.Место действия – Япония эпохи Сэнгоку, однако в тексте присутствуют разночтения, а также анахронизмы в количестве и прочие смертные грехи против матчасти.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Первоцвет

За спиной танцовщицы солнце клонилось к закату.  
Свет дня из белого медленно становился золотым и кровавым, как султан на шлеме сёгуна, как драконы на вымпелах, как навершие древка ненавистного знамени. С той лишь разницей, что знамя осталось на поле сражения, его выбили из рук знаменосца, бросили под ноги пехоте, втоптали сапогами и конскими копытами в мерзлую землю. А солнце продолжало светить, неспешно спускаясь к горизонту, и над полем, усеянным телами павших, и над разбитой весенней дорогой, по которой немногие уцелевшие в битве возвращались назад, и над черно-красными воротами дома Мачиды Тацуки, и над высоким помостом, в который было превращено парадное крыльцо. Солнце и только оно согревало гибкую девочку в пенно-розовом кимоно, но ей как будто не было нужно ничего больше, чтобы танцевать, не чувствуя холода ранней весны.  
– Стоит ли, мой господин, так баловать воинов? – тихий голос раздался совсем рядом, почти над самым ухом, заставив Мачиду поморщиться и дернуть плечом. – Пусть битва выиграна, но конца войне не видно. Что если войска Козуки нагрянут сюда, пока мы…  
– Ты прав, – оборвал непрошеного советчика Тацуки. – Битва выиграна. Войска сёгуна отброшены, враг напуган, а значит, другие, готовые покуситься на мои земли и мое право, поостерегутся нападать на сильнейшего. К тому же, я слышал, у нас есть некий союзник. Невидимый ниндзя, действующий изящно и неотвратимо, способный подобраться к любому так близко, что взмах катаны не поспеет за его рукой. Он уже уничтожил часть моих кровных противников, но останавливаться он не станет. Еще несколько недель – и земли вокруг Канагавы будут очищены от вражеских армий. После того, как я и Нобунари Ода останемся один на один, я объединю эти земли под своей рукой. И стану новым, законным владыкой Хонсю… Что до воинов, – ладонь молодого господина сжалась на рукояти меча, – после этой битвы каждого из них я мог бы назвать своим братом. Ты просишь меня отказать братьям в отдыхе и удовольствии?  
– Конечно, нет, мой господин…  
Над двором разносились прозрачные звуки кото*. Воздушная, тонкая фигурка танцовщицы извивалась под многими слоями бледно-розового шелка, руки-крылья взлетали и опускались в завораживающем танце. Но глаза на белом личике притягивали взгляд Мачиды куда сильнее, чем изящные и соблазнительные движения девушки. Белила и румяна могут превратить девичье лицо в идеальную фарфоровую маску, до которой страшно дотронуться, преувеличить хрупкость черт так, чтобы заставить сердце мужчины трепетать и замирать от сладкого предвкушения, иллюзии обладания. Но никакой грим не в силах зажечь в глазах женщины огонь такой силы, какая тлела под ресницами этого цветка.  
– Ханэ*, – восторженно прошептал безусый копейщик в первом ряду стоящих посреди широкого двора и любующихся представлением господского театра. – Ханэ, цветочек…  
– Цветочек, – с придыханием вторили ему одноглазый десятник из пехоты, и конник, лишившийся руки в последней схватке и теперь смертельно бледный, и еще несколько голосов, чьи обладатели, не мигая, следили за тем, как невесомым розовым лепестком на ветру скользила по помосту прекрасная танцовщица.  
– Цветочек, – задумчиво пробормотал себе под нос оставшийся один Тацуки, наблюдая за происходящим на помосте и во дворе с затененной галереи. – Откуда ты в наших краях…  
Он знал в лицо и по имени каждого из своих солдат, но едва ли помнил, сколько актеров, музыкантов и певичек в его домашнем театре. Незачем воину забивать себе голову такими мелочами! Но неужели он мог не запомнить обжигающие глаза Ханэ-сан, если хоть раз ему доводилось видеть ее выступление? Как видно, мог, усмехнулся он про себя. Или, что более вероятно, она набрала цвет в то время как его, хозяина дома, не было рядом: бесконечные стычки то с одним, то с другим войском мятежных провинций, бывших соседей, а ныне смертельных врагов, могло бы отвлечь его от чего угодно. Что ж, тогда следовало бы свести с юной танцовщицей более близкое знакомство…  
Когда солнце село и двор опустел, и разошлись музыканты, а с потемневшего неба посыпал мелкий, как крупа, снег, верно, последний в этом году, Ханэ-сан почтительно склонилась перед Тацуки, приглашая его выпить чаю, легкий аромат которого плыл по комнате.  
Они сидели друг напротив друга – так захотел сам Тацуки, нарушив традиционный порядок. Сегодня, в день его победы, ему хотелось перемен куда более серьезных и ощутимых, чем место женщины в чайной комнате. Пока он хранил спокойствие и молчание, и лишь время от времени бросал взгляды на Ханэ-сан, на ее тонкие пальчики, когда она разливала чай, грациозно сгибая руки, держащие чайник, на длинные спицы, скрепляющие высокую прическу из смоляных волос, присыпанных розовой пудрой. Тацуки хотелось поймать пламенный взгляд черных глаз девушки, но ресницы Ханэ-сан были опущены, она кротко улыбалась своему господину, заставляя его любоваться собой в тишине, не нарушаемой даже плеском чайной струйки.  
– Ты двигаешься, как кошка, Ханэ-сан, – сказал Тацуки, принимая чашку из ее рук.  
Он нарочно прикоснулся пальцами к нежным ладоням, обнимающим тонкий фарфор, и был вознагражден огненным блеском ее взгляда, слишком откровенного, слишком зовущего для обыкновенной танцовщицы.  
– Господин желает увидеть танец кошки? – спросила она вдруг.  
Тацуки усмехнулся. Последние несколько минут он наблюдал за нею, волей-неволей представляя себе, с каким удовольствием будет неторопливо разворачивать шелковые покровы, точно обрывая по одному розовые лепестки, вынимать спицы из волос и запускать в них пальцы. Слишком давно он не трогал женщину, слишком давно спал в обнимку с катаной. Теперь же, стоило вернуться под кров родного дома, постоянное напряжение войны отпустило его, и тут же неуемная фантазия, разбуженная Ханэ-сан, принялась рисовать ему новые и новые образы, от одного к другому все менее невинные и более жаркие. А может, виной всему был редкий вкус чая, которым она угощала его, с притворной стыдливостью опуская ресницы под его тяжелым, горячим взглядом.  
– А какие еще танцы ты знаешь, Цветочек?  
Она вздрогнула. Черный взгляд обжег щеку Тацуки, а потом он услышал:  
– Есть много танцев, приятных глазу, мой господин. Я танцую под звуки кото и флейты, с веером и с лентой, с шелковым шарфом и парой танто*…  
– С парой танто? – рассмеялся Тацуки, видя, как девушка кусает алые губы. – Что же ты не пошла со мною на битву? Верно, там от оружия было бы больше пользы, чем на театральном помосте.  
– Есть места, где сходятся пути мужчины и женщины, господин, – ответила ему Ханэ-сан. – А есть места, где они расходятся. Женщине надлежит встречать мужчину после битвы, а не мешать ему во время нее.  
– Хорошие слова, Цветочек, – Тацуки отставил опустевшую чашку. – Правильные слова. – Он быстро протянул руку, ухватив край шелкового рукава. – Рад, что ты так трепетно относишься к долгу женщины…  
В мыслях он уже увлек ее на татами, развязал широкий расписанный пояс, поборов вялое, только для азарта, сопротивление. Уже дышал ароматом ее кожи, так странно схожим с запахом золотистого чая. Он будет нежен с нею, непременно. Сначала…  
Но Ханэ-сан оказалась проворнее. Жалобно затрещал тонкий шелк. Тацуки не уловил мгновения, когда растянулся на татами, а она возвысилась над ним, легко подхватившись на ноги. И в блестящих глазах ее было обещание, но не ночи победы, а скорой расправы, и тогда Тацуки ощутил страх, о котором, как ему казалось, успел позабыть за годы междоусобной войны.  
В глазах юной Ханэ-сан он увидел свою погибель.  
– Как женщине надлежит почитать мужчину, Мачида Тацуки, так мужчине следует беречь женщину. Но разве ты относишься бережно хоть к чему-то, кроме своей катаны и своей гордыни? Посмотри, – она ткнула ему в лицо надорванный рукав кимоно, – что ты натворил. Это ждет и тебя самого, Мачида. Война пожрет тебя, а твоя земля, как не убереженная женщина, достанется тому, кто заявит права на нее. Молись, чтобы он был ее достоин.  
– Ханэ… – успел произнести Тацуки, прежде чем в глазах у него помутилось.  
Ханэ-сан стряхнула с рукава его ослабевшие пальцы и отступила на шаг. Быстро поправила было сползшее с плеча кимоно, но потом вдруг фыркнула и сбросила его. Драгоценная ткань ворохом упала на пол. Окажись поблизости случайный наблюдатель, его чрезвычайно заинтересовало бы, куда это вдруг подевалась прекрасная танцовщица из чайной комнаты, которую так поспешно проводили ухаживать за хозяином дома. И что в той самой чайной комнате делает затянутый в черное юноша с длинными спицами в девичьей прическе.  
Парик лег на пол следом за кимоно.  
– Прощай, Мачида-сама, – сказал тот, кто недавно звался Ханэ-сан. – Нескоро цветы прорастут на твоей земле.

Месяцем раньше, когда на реке Абэ еще стоял лед, но поутру над руслом уже клубился густой и влажный туман, жарко золотясь в минуты рассвета, Хата Адзуми, тот самый, которому пришлось не по нраву театральное представление в доме Мачиды, возвращался из Эдо, чтобы рассказать своему господину, что Нобунари Ода, потомок давно утратившего власть сёгуна, пропавший без вести год назад, был замечен в окрестностях отчего дома. Хата торопился и все время подгонял коня, опасаясь, как бы новость не запоздала: шпионы в один голос докладывали, что Нобунари собирает армию из тех, кто остался верен ему, а это ставило под угрозу честолюбивые планы Тацуки. Хата был честен с собою: сойдись два войска друг против друга, и неизвестно, что ждало бы Тацуки-сама и его людей, а потому важно было укрепить силы заранее. Пусть Нобунари ищет сражения и найдет его как можно скорее! Живы еще и Такахаши Дайсуке, и Мура Такахито, и даже если первый не сумеет одержать верх над уцелевшим наследником сёгуна, то после боя ему будет довольно и пары атак второго. Если предки будут и дальше благоволить молодому Тацуки-сама…  
Уже направив коня вдоль скованного льдом русла, Хата взглянул на затянутую туманом гладь реки и не удержал изумленного вздоха. По тонкому льду к нему неслась стремительная черная фигурка. Он сразу же воззвал к ками* своего рода, но странное видение никуда не исчезло, просто изменило направление бега и через несколько секунд растворилось в тумане, из которого возникло. Хата продолжил было путь, когда услышал искаженные эхом звуки: будто кто-то скреб ножом по старой штукатурке. Это сравнение было, пожалуй, наибольшим, на что доблестный Адзуми был способен. Увидев загадочного демона снова, он понял, кто и что именно издавало эти звуки. Будь он поэтом, он рассказал бы по возвращении в Канагаву, что видел несущегося по льду юношу, невесомого, как туман, тонкого, как струна кото, и быстрого, как полет дротика. Но он только покачал головой, воззвал на всякий случай к ками еще раз и пустил коня галопом по хрусткой схваченной морозом траве, вверх по склону берега, удивляясь, кому это могла прийти в голову глупость привязывать танто к ногам.

За двадцать дней до того, как Мачида Тацуки залюбовался танцем прекрасной Ханэ-сан и заплатил за этот танец непомерно высокую цену, в Тибе, что к востоку от Канагавы, молодой Такахито Мура, самурай и сын самурая, собрал военный совет, готовясь к обороне своей земли от враждебно настроенных соседей.  
Отец его не достиг особенных высот, высочайших почестей и длинных титулов, но это не ущемляло его гордости. Мура и сам охотно посвятил бы жизнь служению, но много ли счастья в том, чтобы служить недостойному? Сёгуны Киото запятнали себя, проявив слабость, не подобающую правителям. Но честь многих из тех, кто взялся оспаривать власть сёгуната, тоже была запятнана.  
Так думал Такахито Мура, пока его доверенные воины сетовали на безупречно защищенную и закрытую от посторонних глаз ставку армии Такахаши и гадали, что он предпримет. Двинется ли на юг, в Канагаву, где одну за другой одерживает победы в коротких боях Мачида Тацуки, или возьмется осаждать Эдо, укрепленную и оттого особенно желанную цитадель.  
До него тоже дошел слух о гордых намерениях Нобунари Оды, но между ним и Тибой оставалась еще армия Такахаши Дайсуке, который, видно, тоже, как и Ода, мечтал превратить Эдо в свою столицу и стереть из памяти людской все воспоминания о сёгунах из Киото. Иначе чего ради ему было устраивать ставку всего в дне пути от западной границы города, за короткое время преодолев расстояние от самой Окаямы до Сайтамы? Такахито-сама мало знал о планах Такахаши. Лазутчики, посланные в ставку, обратно не возвращались, и с его стороны никогда не было слышно ни громких клятв, ни угроз. Однако был он силен, опытен в военном деле и бесстрашен в битве, это в один голос твердили все, кто хоть раз видел его в открытом бою.  
Совет затянулся до глубокой ночи. Не зная точно, что задумали противники, а лишь делая предположения об их намерениях, Мура двигал по карте Канто фигурки пятерых всадников, обозначая уже свершившиеся передвижения армий. Четверо собрались вокруг Эдо, пятый же двигался на восток под градом дротиков, медленно, трудно, теряя людей и терпение, но неостановимо. Козука Такахико, может, столь же опытный, как Дайсуке, но куда менее осторожный, ясно давал понять, что ждать от него можно только лобовой атаки, битвы ясным днем на голом поле и, возможно, предложения поединка. Такая возможность заставляла сердце Муры биться сильнее и чаще обычного, заставляя вспоминать о памятных шрамах, оставленных катаной Козуки. Время сделало их врагами, но Такахито-сама помнил те дни, когда они не мыслили жизни и мира без своей дружбы, делили трапезу и даже выходя на татами с оружием, в первую очередь заботились о том, чтобы не ранить друг друга.  
Поэтому в первый раз, когда они сошлись – две армии воюющих провинций, - Такахито-сама не удержал вздоха, увидев в глазах Козуки то, что сжигало его самого. Желание вернуть былые дни смешивалось с неукротимой жаждой перемен, стремлением к битве и победе, и то, что силы были равны, лишь подогревало его нетерпение. Поединок! Только поединок мог удовлетворить его!  
Напоминание о том поединке осталось с Такахито на всю жизнь. Тонкий и длинный шрам на шее – не рана, а намек на нее. Мура помнил лицо Козуки после касания катаны, легкого и скользящего, его взгляд, когда порез брызнул кровью и армия Муры ахнула, а после воины как один принялись выкликать имя своего командира, подбадривая его.  
Такахито-сама не было нужды в их ободрении. Он поднялся с колен, на которые упал скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и продолжил драться, хоть вся левая часть его доспеха уже алела от крови. Но исход поединку положила именно полученная им царапина: бой длился, казалось, много часов, прежде чем движения и черты Козуки перед глазами Муры стали расплываться, словно он превратился в бесплотного и стремительного демона. Кровопотеря ослабила сына самурая: катана еще сверкала в его руках в широком секущем ударе, а Козука уже успел уйти от лезвия, он кружил вокруг, заставляя бывшего друга наносить новые неверные удары и терять силы. И когда тот, ослабев, упал к его ногам, Козука дал воинам знак отступить. Мура узнал это из докладов своих военачальников, когда пришел в себя, и на душе у него стало одновременно тепло и беспокойно. Козука мог не ранить его, но ранил. Мог убить, но не убил. Они оба живы, но они будут врагами, пока провинции воюют друг с другом. Пока один из противников не рассеет войска сёгуната, все еще достаточно сильные, и не объединит под своей рукой разрозненные земли Японии.  
Такахито-сама поклялся себе, что однажды снова сойдется в поединке с Козукой Такахико. И в этом поединке непременно одолеет его – наказав за нанесенную рану и возблагодарив за подаренную жизнь. Он сделает ответный дар и предложит другу объединиться. Что толку воевать всем против всех, когда союзные войска могут сделать и на поле боя, и за его пределами гораздо больше? Стоит соединить армии под единым командованием – и они двое станут самой мощной и грозной силой не только во всем Канто, но и на всем Хонсю. Сёгунату нечего будет им противопоставить, не говоря уже о других провинциях. Сильнейшие из даймё* склонятся перед ними, а Эдо откроет свои ворота сам…  
Но военачальники то и дело прерывали его размышления о грядущем, и он досадливо выслушивал их бесполезные речи.  
Была у Такахито-сама еще одна фигурка, но она плохо годилась для военного совета. Разве только мальчик-слуга, что еще днем подавал воинам полотенца, палочки и чай, загляделся на нее с трепетом, едва не выронив при этом очередную ношу.  
Такахито не знал, куда поставить фигурку девочки в траурном белом кимоно. Не знал, к кому она сейчас ближе всех – закономерность, складывающаяся из множества случайностей. Печальные происшествия, которые даже он сам уже не мог списывать на волю провидения. Пока они были только на руку армии Муры, поскольку сводили на нет военные успехи его соперников, но долго ли еще загадочный ниндзя без лица и имени будет кружить, сужая кольцо, вокруг Эдо, сталкивая со своей дороги враждующие армии и губя военачальников? Долго ли осталось самому Такахито до встречи с ним?  
Близился уже прозрачный холодный рассвет, а окончательное решение так и не было принято. Такахито был твердо намерен предложить Козуке союз, но для этого ему был нужен по-настоящему надежный человек. Тот, кто прошел бы мимо всех враждующих армий, обходя стороной лагеря и засады, тот, кто сумел бы избежать встречи с разведкой Такахаши и добраться сначала до Козуки, а после с его ответом – обратно. Такого человека у Такахито не было, его предстояло найти. Это значило – новый период ожидания, новые лазутчики, разосланные в соседние провинции, новые попытки получить хоть какие-то новости из Эдо. И новые потери за границами поля боя. Не все, кто уедет из Тибы утром, вернутся домой.  
Наконец, объявив имена тех, кому предстоит отправиться в путь, Такахито-сама дал военачальникам знак удалиться. Слуги проводили их, оставив его наедине с картой, по которой он в задумчивости продолжал передвигать фигурки из слоновой кости. Мальчика, принесшего ему ранний завтрак, он едва замечал, пока не наткнулся взглядом на него, заворожено любующегося крохотной любовно вырезанной фигуркой девочки в белом.  
– Нравится? – спросил он, и слуга, вздрогнув испуганно, кивнул:  
– Да, господин. Господин?  
– Что?  
– Вам нужно поесть, господин. Вы не спали всю ночь, а завтра вас ждет трудный день.  
– Ожидание выпивает силы, которые не восполнить обыкновенной пищей, – покачал головой Мура. – С куда большим удовольствием я попробовал бы не риса, а крови, наконец, скрестив мечи с каждым из моих противников. Но они отчего-то предпочитают воевать друг с другом, верно, полагая, что я слишком слаб!  
Он сердито протянул руки, и мальчик заботливо обернул их полотенцем. Взгляд Такахито скользнул по узким ладоням, которые мальчик быстро спрятал в широких рукавах, но хватило и нескольких мгновений.  
– Ты умеешь держать оружие, – произнес Такахито.  
– Не умею, господин.  
– Не лги, тем более, когда ложь очевидна. Кто тебя учил?  
– Мой… – слуга отвел взгляд в сторону. – Мой отец много лет назад дал приют чужаку, бежавшему из своей страны. Как он попал сюда – отец не спрашивал, а он не отвечал.  
– Что за чужак? – мигом насторожился Такахито.  
– Комодзин*. Он владел мечом, но при этом, насколько понял отец, не был самураем.  
– Чужак и не может быть настоящим самураем, – отмахнулся Такахито, стряхивая полотенце с ладоней и садясь, чтобы все-таки позавтракать. – Верно, если он учил тебя владеть оружием, ты прав, говоря, что не умеешь держать его. Но ты все-таки брал у него уроки.  
– Брал, Такахито-сама.  
– Ты хочешь отправиться воевать?  
– Хочу, господин.  
– Почему?  
– Я хочу найти тех, кто разрушил мой дом, и убить их всех. Всех до единого!  
Такахито покачал головой.  
– Ты брал уроки у чужака, чтобы отомстить соседям. Достойное упорство. Но что же в таком случае ты делаешь, когда прислуживаешь мне? Учишься или мстишь?  
Мальчик поднял взгляд, глаза его были так темны, что даже не блестели в свете фонаря, подвешенного над картой. И вдруг он улыбнулся.  
– Все вместе, господин, – ответил он.  
Такахито изумленно и возмущенно вскинул было голову, намереваясь прогнать наглеца, решившего после короткой беседы, будто он равен своему повелителю. Но внезапно накатившая дурнота оказалась сильнее него: в глазах помутилось, голова пошла кругом, и он мешком осел на пол.  
– По карте движутся фигурки из слоновой кости, – услышал он сквозь тяжелое, надрывное биение крови в ушах. – Их было много, а осталось мало, и одной не хватает. Той, которая разобьет их одну за другой, пока не останется последняя. Оружие не нужно тому, кто носит танто в сердце. Угадай, Такахито-сама, что это за фигурка?  
Такахито уже не видел, как мальчик-слуга склонился над ним, подложил под безвольную голову свернутое полотно.  
– Из всех, кто вставал на моем пути, ты – наименьшее из зол, Такахито Мура. Ты молод, отважен и благороден духом. Ты достойный сын своего отца и с честью носишь меч самурая. Но ты не тот, кто мне нужен. А значит, не тот, кто одержит последнюю победу старого мира и покажет мне новый.  
Белая фигурка девочки покатилась по полу, выпав из складок одежды. Мальчик поднял ее и поставил на карту на границе Тибы и Сайтамы. Помедлил немного и подтолкнул тонким пальцем ту фигурку воина, что возвышалась в центре Тибы. Фигурка закачалась и легла набок.  
– Прощай, Такахито-сама, – сказал он. – Нескоро твоя катана покинет ножны.  
И, снова склонившись к распростертому на полу самураю, опустил на его лоб еще теплое полотенце.

Когда с горных склонов на западе Канто уже сошел снег и в воздухе сладко запахло близкой весной, Козука Такахико достиг последней нелегкой границы, отделяющей его от цели. Горный перевал сулил немало трудностей, воины были утомлены многодневной дорогой и неизбежными стычками с отрядами воюющих армий. Японию разрывало на части, казалось Такахико, и он был твердо намерен прекратить это. Остановить кровопролитие, даже если придется заплатить за это собственной кровью.  
Только лихорадка ожидания гнала его вперед, только жадный взгляд – не блеснет ли где знакомый шлем, не покажется ли хоть краешек почти родного знамени? Он желал встречи с давним другом, как не ждут даже любовных свиданий. Вот-вот должен был вернуться отряд разведчиков, посланных впереди армии, чтобы узнать, открыта ли дорога, и он нетерпеливо ждал новостей.  
Однако когда отряд вернулся и въехал в лагерь, устроенный на ночь у подножья горной гряды на границе Канто, Такахико понял, что горным духам угодно испытать его. На коне командира отряда, сидя в седле впереди него и настороженно, но без испуга глядя по сторонам, ехала прекрасная девушка в белом одеянии вдовы.  
Разведчики натолкнулись на нее неподалеку от горной тропы, которой позже могла бы пройти армия Такахико. В этом месте преодолеть перевал можно было немного легче, чем в любом другом, но что там могла делать молодая вдова? Вид ее был так печален, а сама она так беззащитна, что они сначала предложили ей убежище и защиту, а после уже задумались о том, не шпионка ли она. И только оружие, что было при ней, разубедило их. Они догадались, в чем было дело, и рассказали Такахико, что девушка, верно, решила покончить с собой, потеряв мужа-самурая, и даже получила благословение родителей*, но ей не хватило мужества. Пока ее окружали молчание и тайна, она могла избежать позора, попавшись с ритуальным кинжалом, поэтому и разведчики, и сам Такахико предпочли не расспрашивать ее слишком дотошно.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Такахико.  
– Ханэ, господин…  
Такахико мягко улыбнулся.  
– Зима выдалась суровая, – сказал он. – Тем удивительнее, что первый цветок этой весны нашел меня сам. Должно быть, это хороший знак.  
Ханэ-сан не возражала ему. Она односложно и тихо отвечала на его вопросы, умолчав лишь о том, как оказалась одна на горной дороге, по которой ездили вооруженные отряды. Ходить здесь даже в сопровождении было опасно. Но честное и чистое сердце Козуки Такахико так и не позволило ему заподозрить юную девушку в том, что она шпионка или убийца, так что он велел накормить и напоить ее и оставил в палатке рядом со своей.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда она вошла в его палатку глубокой ночью.  
В лагере уже спали все, кроме часовых. Не горели костры, не пахло едой, не было слышно голосов. Но тьма и тишина не пугали Ханэ-сан. Откинув полог, она бесшумно шагнула туда, где, мучимый бессонницей, сидел в одиночестве Козука Такахико: не помогали даже особые благовония, дым которых поднимался над курильницей рядом с походным ложем.  
– Почему ты не спишь, Ханэ-сан? – спросил он прежде, чем она сама обнаружила, что он бодрствует.  
Она подошла ближе. Во мраке, который рассеивал только красноватый свет угольков в курильнице, Такахико увидел, как поблескивают ее глаза, ловя огненные блики.  
– Думала о том, что мне делать дальше, – сказала она. – Куда идти.  
– И потому ты отправилась в путь посреди ночи?  
Угольки вспыхнули ярче, когда Ханэ-сан прошла мимо, встав совсем близко к улыбающемуся Такахико, так близко, что он мог бы различить шитый узор на ее поясе, если бы не нехватка света.  
– Мой путь закончен, Такахико-сама, – произнесла она и потянулась к его плечам.  
В ее глазах по-прежнему отражались рыже-алые сполохи, а бледная кожа словно светилась во тьме. Протянутые руки в широких белых рукавах на миг показались Такахико крыльями журавля, готового взлететь. Даже в этом траурном одеянии Ханэ-сан была хороша.  
– Я понял тебя, Ханэ-сан, – шепнул он. – Ты пришла, чтобы испытать меня. На самом деле ты демон, принявший облик прекрасной женщины, способной заставить самурая забыть о чести. Но я не поддамся тебе, хоть и желаю этого.  
– Я не демон, – рассмеялась Ханэ-сан, и от прикосновения ее мягкой ладони к щеке у Такахико жарко плеснуло в груди. – Твои воины спасли меня от смерти, а твое молчание – от позора. Но мне нет дороги домой, так кто теперь запретит мне назваться твоей? Разве не в том мое предназначение, чтобы служить воину, который пытается доказать, что он достоин стать хозяином Эдо и повелителем Великой Японии?  
– Считаешь мои деяния лишь попытками? – удивился Такахико. – Я точно знаю, что одержу победу над каждым, кто осмелится мне противостоять. Пока я шел сюда, армии провинций Канто воевали друг с другом еще более яростно, чем воюют остальные земли Хонсю. Они ослаблены и измучены куда сильнее, чем мои люди. И когда мы придем, никто нам будет не страшен.  
– Ты всегда говоришь о войне, когда тебя обнимает женщина, Такахико-сама?  
Такахико и не заметил, как она опустилась на ложе и теперь обнимала его шею, а текучий шелк ее белых одежд накрыл его бедра. Сердце его все ускоряло свой бег, все горячее билось о ребра, будто решило проломить их и избавиться от надоевшего тела своего хозяина.  
– Твои объятия слишком крепки, Ханэ-сан, – выдохнул он. – Мне тяжело дышать.  
– Тому виной не мои объятия, Такахико-сама, – неожиданно грустно сказала девушка и прижалась губами к его губам, заставляя замолчать, веля лишь жадно дышать ею и непривычно сладким дымом, который вился над ложем, туманя взгляд.  
Отчаянно застонав, он оторвался от ее мягких губ, точно пьяный, прильнул к тонкой шее и неверными пальцами потянул с узких плеч отвороты ее кимоно. И ахнул, увидев, узнав и поняв, кто перед ним.  
– Не кричи, Такахико-сама, ты лишишь себя последних сил и не сможешь дослушать то, что я тебе скажу, – сказала Ханэ-сан, аккуратно высвобождая из его руки край своего одеяния, под которым извивалась, чернея, искусная татуировка. Когтистый крылатый дракон, знак самой сильной и многочисленной семьи ниндзя, лежал на тонком плече, хвост его завивался кольцом над лопаткой, а голова лениво покоилась на хрупкой ключице, над плоской и твердой мальчишеской грудью.  
Чувствуя, как тяжелеет тело, не слушаясь его воли, Такахико сумел лишь кивнуть, прежде чем, покачнувшись, завалиться на спину. Юноша, назвавшийся вдовой самурая, возвысился над ним, оседлав его бедра так, словно их короткая любовная игра еще продолжалась.  
– Ты твердишь о своей скорой победе, Такахико-сама, – сказал он. – Но я знаю, о чем и о ком ты думаешь на самом деле. В Канто ты оставил своего любимого друга, и, вернувшись, не чаешь снова увидеть его. Ты его встретишь, едва пересечешь границу Тибы. Но тебе не нужен поединок с тем, кто дорожит тобою настолько, что готов предложить тебе союз. Однако о союзе с целью новой войны не смей и помыслить, не то я вернусь, и ты узнаешь меня, лишь поняв, что умираешь. Сложи оружие и знамена. Иди к нему, Козука Такахико, ведь сейчас он нуждается в тебе больше, чем когда вы делили кров, еду и сенсэя. Ему не нужна твоя катана, ему нужна твоя поддержка и твое сердце. Как и он тебе.  
Такахико ничего не ответил Ханэ-сану. Он лежал, раскинув безвольные руки, на походном ложе, невидящими глазами глядя вверх, а над его головою курился приторно-душистый сизый дымок усыпляющих благовоний.  
Если бы за много часов пути от перевала, в сердце Тибы, внезапно пораженный странной болезнью и слабостью самурай Мура Такахито имел силы развернуть карту и поставить на нее фигурки, помогавшие ему представить расстановку сил в Канто, он, верно, по наитию поставил бы на эту карту фигурку танцующей девочки. И она потянулась бы крохотными ручками из слоновой кости туда, где возвышался неприступный Эдо, так недавно будораживший кровь Такахито. Однако сил у него не было. Он спал и бредил, повторяя в забытьи вместо имени города-крепости имя давнего друга, зовя его громче всех своих военных побед, былых и грядущих.

В первый день, когда солнце, достигнув зенита, не осветило заснеженные земли, а отразилось тысячу раз в озерах талой воды среди гор и долин, он вышел из леса на некотором отдалении от стен Эдо, где деревья были вырублены нарочно, чтобы не допустить приближения к крепости возможного врага. Широкая просека темнела и проседала под ногами влажной землей, сквозь которую кое-где уже проклевывалась молодая трава. Одет он был просто, неярко, но лица не прятал, шагал не скрываясь, поскольку скрываться было негде, и прошел почти половину пути, когда от кромки деревьев, подступавших чуть ближе к стенам, чем остальной лес, услыхал мягкий звук натянувшейся тетивы.  
– А ну стой!  
Он остановился.  
– Кто ты такой?  
– Врач, – ответил он, поворачиваясь на голос.  
– Вот как!  
И из-за дерева вышел одетый в пятнисто-серый, как земля в начале весны, балахон несостоявшийся стрелок. Приблизившись, он поклонился, но тон его стал не намного учтивее.  
– Для врача вы слишком хорошо вооружены, господин, – заметил он, ухмыляясь и указав на рукоять меча над плечом собеседника. – И слишком молоды, хоть седины у вас и больше, чем у меня. Что за болезни вы врачуете?  
Лекарь пожал плечами.  
– Таких болезней не перечесть, неизвестный мне воин, – сказал он. – А в наше неспокойное время болезней, заставляющих доброго человека гоняться с оружием за другими добрыми людьми, и подавно более чем достаточно. А потому выйти из дому без меча все равно, что в исподнем. Верно я говорю, а, неизвестный мне воин?  
– Гладко, – уточнил стрелок. – Что ж, хоть сегодня мне должно было повезти. Вы пойдете со мной, господин, туда, где вы нужнее, чем в крепости, в которой засел враг Японии.  
– Кого это ты зовешь врагом Японии, неизвестный мне воин? – удивился врач. – Уж не молодого ли Нобунари Оду, вина которого лишь в том, что ему попалась не та родня? Насколько я могу судить, им движут благие намерения.  
– Меня зовут Ёсики.  
– А меня – Ханью.  
– С намерениями пусть разбирается мой командир, – дернув головой, насупился стрелок. – Я же считаю врагом Японии любого, кто не сам поднимает оружие, а ведет войну чужими руками.  
– Ты несправедлив к Оде, – покачал седой головой врач, следом за своим провожатым уже шагая через лес. – Он сражается в первых рядах так же часто, как и прочие даймё, воодушевляя солдат и сокрушая противников. Беда лишь в том, что у меня и так полным-полно работы, а раз доблестные самураи по всему Хонсю взялись калечить друг друга, ее станет еще больше.  
– Еще одно ваше слово, Ханью-сенсэй, и я подумаю, что шли вы к самому Оде, чтобы врачевать его боевые раны! – воскликнул Ёсики.  
– Но теперь-то я туда не иду, – пожал плечами Ханью-сенсэй. – А куда, ты мне так и не сказал.  
Ёсики улыбнулся.  
– Если вы хороший врач, ваша помощь понадобится моему командиру. Только не вздумайте ему навредить, он мигом догадается, и тогда уж не обессудьте, не жить вам, Ханью-сенсэй.  
– Твой сенсэй наверняка натерпелся от тебя, Ёсики, – вздохнул врач. – А ты так и не научился ничему, кроме как натягивать лук. Вот и сейчас встречаешь под стенами незнакомца, веришь его словам и ведешь, как я погляжу, в лагерь одного из мятежных даймё, надеясь, что незнакомец возьмется лечить его. Твое счастье, что я врач, а не какой-нибудь ниндзя, ведь с одинаковой вероятностью ты мог встретить у Эдо и лекаря, и убийцу! И если бы этот убийца отправил к предкам твоего командира, вина лежала бы на тебе.  
– Моего командира никто к предкам не отправит, – нахмурился Ёсики. – Не такой он человек, чтобы вот так запросто взять и умереть. Но старые раны беспокоят его всякий раз, когда меняется погода. Они могут отсрочить его победу над Одой, а этого я ему не желаю.  
Ханью-сенсэй призадумался.  
– Ну что ж, веди меня дальше, Ёсики. Кажется, я понял, о ком ты ведешь речь. Теперь, когда, по слухам, даже самые сильные военачальники ослаблены, а прочие и вовсе мертвы, одолеть Оду способен только Дайсуке Такахаши, воин из воинов. Даже окажись я ниндзя, я хотел бы поглядеть на него больше, чем убить.  
– Вы не похожи на ниндзя, – рассмеялся Ёсики. – У вас хороший меч, но ниндзя подкрадывается незаметно, а вы идете, выпрямившись во весь рост, и топаете…  
Ханью-сенсэй только рукой махнул. Остаток пути они прошли молча, а когда среди деревьев показались расставленные в зарослях палатки, он улыбнулся собственным мыслям.  
– Я привел врача для Дайсуке-сана, – строго сказал Ёсики вставшим на их пути часовым, и те пропустили обоих в палатку командира.  
Такахаши Дайсуке отнюдь не казался нездоровым. Проведя весь день в приготовлениях к предстоящей битве, он и вечером не собирался снимать доспехов, только шлем лежал в изголовье походного ложа.  
Дайсуке был лучшим из тех молодых даймё, что прошедшей зимой заливали Хонсю своей и чужой кровью. Но был он немного старше, и оттого шрамов на его теле было больше, чем у любого из остальных. Болезни обходили его стороной, и неизвестный искусный убийца до него не добрался, и это давало ему повод надеяться на удачный исход штурма Эдо. Лишь бы старые раны не ныли всякий раз, когда идет снег или дождь. Оттого он обрадовался приходу Ханью-сенсэя, и тот успел осмотреть и одобрительным кивком отметить хорошую работу того, кто когда-то зашивал ранения Дайсуке. Ровные белые шрамы покрывали тело воина, а новых ран ему уже никто не был в силах нанести, будто шрамы делали его неуязвимым, а не доспехи.  
– Тут нужен не я, а мои травы, Дайсуке-сан, и я вам их оставлю. Станете пить мой чай, и позабудете о том, что когда-то следили за сменой погоды.  
Дайсуке уже хотел поблагодарить врача и отпустить его, когда в палатку вошел разведчик, отправленный в Эдо еще накануне. Войдя же и увидев Ханью-сенсэя рядом с Дайсуке, он мигом позабыл о своем донесении, выхватил меч и наставил его на Ханью-сенсэя, крепко держа левой рукой.  
– Что делает ниндзя в нашем лагере? – вскричал он. – Кто пустил его к вам, Дайсуке-сама?  
Ханью-сенсэй вздохнул, а Дайсуке нахмурился:  
– Это врач, который только что оказал мне помощь, Сого. Зачем ты обвиняешь его?  
– Он может изменить внешность, голос и манеры, – зло зашипел Сого, не опуская меча. – Но его оружие я узнаю из сотни других, ведь это оно оставило меня без двух пальцев правой руки. Верно, ниндзя?  
И с этими словами Сого бросился на Ханью-сенсэя. Дайсуке только удивился тому, как быстро заботливый лекарь обнажил свой приметный меч, но он и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Сого, взвыв, заметался по палатке, а его катана выпала из отрубленной руки и вонзилась в земляной пол. Он был готов счесть увечье достойной платой за дерзкие и несправедливые слова Сого, тем более что до того, как попасть в армию Дайсуке, тот не раз преступал закон, однако не был за это наказан. И напрасно Дайсуке поверил, что Сого еще может обелить себя, послужив ему в битве за объединение Великой Японии.  
Однако, воя и бранясь, Сого оказался чересчур близко к Ханью-сенсэю, уже отиравшему кровь со своего меча: тот счел излишним добивать калеку, верно, из своих лекарских соображений. Сого не пытался ударить его или сбить с ног, а просто не знал и уже не понимал, как унять кровь, заливавшую пол. И прежде чем вывалиться из палатки Дайсуке, он единственной рукой схватил Ханью-сенсэя за ворот поношенного хаори*. Под пальцы ему попалась тощая седая коса врача, и мгновение спустя взору Дайсуке и часовых, прибежавших на крики Сого, предстали валяющийся на полу парик и мальчишеские вихры Ханью-сенсэя, густые и черные, как смола.  
Дайсуке выругался.  
– И как же тебя зовут на самом деле, Ханью-сенсэй? – спросил он, обнажая меч.  
– Все, что тебя волнует, это мое имя?  
– Еще – как Сого оставил у тебя свои пальцы, если лишился их, как видно, раньше, чем ты смог сам поднять катану. Ведь на вид ты еще дитя.  
– В этих землях меня называют Ханэ-сан, – ответил молодой ниндзя, вызвав ропот среди тех, кто ворвался в палатку командира да так и замер с мечом в руке. – А это меч моего первого наставника, которого я потерял, когда мой дом превратился в руины.  
– Сого повинен в этом? Тогда мне не жаль его.  
– Нет, но он виноват в другом.  
Последними словами они обменялись, уже кружа по палатке, разглядывая друг друга, ища слабину и не находя. Дайсуке был закован в доспехи, а на Ханэ-сане была простая одежда, но это не мешало его движениям, легким и плавным, как у дикого зверя. Первый удар он нанес сам.  
– Ты хотел убить меня раньше, чем назовешься, Ханэ-сан? – смеялся Дайсуке, отражая чужой меч. – Ведь за этим ты вошел в мой лагерь, обманув моего человека.  
– Ты слишком доверчив, Дайсуке-сама, – сказал Ханэ-сан, отвечая на удар тремя своими и почти настигнув острием меча отведенное запястье самурая. – Твой человек привел меня к тебе, поверив мне на слово. А в твоей палатке на меня напал головорез, которого следовало бы казнить еще до начала войны. Ты держишь тех, кому доверяешь, слишком близко, и они могут погубить тебя.  
– Не ты?  
– Не я. Я пришел не за твоей жизнью, а за твоей силой и боевым духом, который хранит тебя. Ведь это я – причина того, что, кроме твоей, к стенам Эдо не подошла ни одна из армий. Из даймё, способных занять город, живы лишь пятеро. Все прочие пали, даже не успев вытащить катану из ножен. Только Мачида догадался связать их смерти со мной, но для него было уже поздно.  
Танец мечей длился и длился, и Дайсуке сделал предупреждающий жест своим воинам, когда те попытались было помешать поединку. Юный мальчик был так силен в бою, что Дайсуке на миг почувствовал в нем нечто невыразимо притягательное. Его мастерство ниндзя влекло сердце Дайсуке сильнее, чем может влечь за собой шелковый веер в руках девушки, а катана в руках пела слаще, чем лучшая из певиц. Минута, другая – и в упоении поединка Дайсуке забыл, что кроме него и Ханэ-сана в палатке есть еще кто-то.  
– Ты хорош, Ханэ-сан, – сказал он, отскакивая назад, уходя от смертельного удара. – Настолько хорош, что я буду счастлив, когда одолею тебя. Ты такой мастер, Ханэ-сан, что твое присутствие рядом могло бы служить талисманом моей победы. И собираясь на последнюю битву, я нес бы тебя перед собою на руках, подняв высоко, как знамя.  
– Твои враги, и те восхищаются тобой, Дайсуке-сама, – улыбнулся юноша, когда лезвия мечей соприкоснулись и отскочили друг от друга, высекая искры. – Теперь я понимаю, почему. Но ты не победишь меня, хоть ты и старше, и опытнее в боях. Твой опыт – это и твои раны.  
И танец продолжился.  
– Ты ниндзя, Ханэ-сан, – произнес Дайсуке, облизывая пересохшие губы, переводя дыхание, когда катана юноши свистнула в воздухе мягко и певуче и сумела зацепить ремень на его наплечнике, перерубив его. Часть доспеха упала на пол, и Дайсуке оттолкнул ее носком сапога, под ноги воинам. – Нападаешь исподтишка, пропадаешь бесследно. Почему ты решил сразиться со мной?  
– Мне стало любопытно, – пожал узкими плечами Ханэ-сан, не поморщившись, когда меч Дайсуке чиркнул по его локтю, разрезав рукав и плоть под ним. – Но теперь я не остановлюсь, хоть и утолил уже свое любопытство.  
– Значит, мне придется убить тебя, Ханэ-сан, а я этого не хочу.  
– Тогда позволь мне самому тебя одолеть.  
– Ты так жаждешь этого? Хочешь увидеть меня у своих ног, как видел всех, к кому приходил до меня?  
Наблюдавшие за поединком воины один за другим исчезали из палатки, потому что верили в победу своего командира, а еще потому что его взгляд требовал оставить его одного с молодым лазутчиком, как бы им ни хотелось увидеть исход этого боя. Они скрывались за пологом, переборов свое любопытство, кланяясь и пятясь, пока не осталось ни одного.  
– Нет, – вдруг произнес Ханэ-сан, опуская меч.  
Сердце Дайсуке застыло. Косой удар его был смертелен и стремителен, холоден и неотвратим, но не для такого мастера меча, каким оказался молодой ниндзя. Однако теперь тот стоял, выпрямившись и опустив руку, держащую катану, и смотрел, как приближается к нему разящее лезвие.  
Время замедлило ход для Дайсуке. Он уже видел, как опрятную одежду окрасит кровь, рисуя на ткани узор смерти. Как падет юный ниндзя, и на Хонсю снова не останется равных в бою Такахаши Дайсуке. Но от этой мысли на душе стало холодно и больно, и, глядя в веселые глаза Ханэ-сана, он воззвал к ками своего дома и демонам развалин, в которые превратился дом Ханэ-сана, к духам Эдо и покровителям Великой Японии, чтобы они помогли ему. И провидение оказалось на его стороне.  
Лишь за миг до смертельного касания Ханэ-сан закрыл глаза. Катана пропела свою короткую песнь ему на ухо, отведенный удар взметнул блестящие волосы.  
Дайсуке коротко вздохнул и вернул меч в ножны. Только тогда Ханэ-сан поглядел на него.  
– Спасибо за этот поединок, Дайсуке-сама, – поклонился он. – А теперь я должен уйти.  
– Куда же? – спросил Дайсуке, не ожидавший такого исхода. – Разить врагов сёгуната, который повинен в том, что с тобою случилось?  
– Нет, – покачал головой юноша. – Ты пощадил меня, и теперь я перед тобою в долгу. Я останусь с тобой и стану служить тебе вернее, чем любой из твоих буши*. С этой минуты мой меч, мое мастерство маскировки, мои познания в ядах и мое сердце принадлежат тебе, Дайсуке-сама. Подожди меня здесь, я принесу тебе чай.  
– Ханэ-сан, подожди!  
Уже стоящий у выхода из палатки юноша оглянулся.  
– Ты повредил мой доспех, и теперь я не могу снять его сам, чтобы обработать раны, которые ты нанес.  
Он кивнул и вернулся на зов. Под железной чешуей доспеха Дайсуке стало жарко, когда маленькие тонкие руки принялись расстегивать замки и развязывать ремешки, соединяющие пластины между собою. Юноша же, избавлявший своего нового господина от лишней ноши быстро и умело, будто делал это всю жизнь, казалось, ничего не замечал. И только покончив с разоблачением, он еще раз осмотрел раны, оставленные им на теле Дайсуке, и остался собою доволен.  
– Меня зовут Юзуру, – сказал он и скрылся за пределами палатки.

Перед самым рассветом Нобунари Ода, проведший бессонную ночь в пустых комнатах отцовского дома, заметил на открытой веранде, выходящей на восток, гибкую черную тень, которая легко вспрыгнула на перила, подбираясь к окну.  
– Не трудись, – сказал Ода, выходя на веранду. – Я здесь, говори.  
Ханэ-сан спрыгнул с перил и отошел к одному из столбов, подпирающих навес над верандой. В его волосах запутались крохотные сухие веточки – подарок из леса.  
– У меня для тебя скорбные вести, Ода Нобунари, – сказал он. – Я больше не твой человек. Вчера я пошел к Такахаши Дайсуке, чтобы выполнить твое пожелание, убив его или заставив отказаться от противостояния тебе. Но он оказался не таков, как ты говорил о нем. Он одолел меня в честной схватке и пощадил. Теперь моя жизнь принадлежит ему, и даже ты не можешь ее отнять, не вызвав меня на бой.  
– Тогда я вызову тебя и убью, ниндзя.  
Ханэ-сан улыбнулся.  
– Те из твоих врагов, кто был самонадеян, как ты, пострадали сильнее других, хоть и избежали смерти. Да, я не стал убивать сильнейших, тех, кто еще может одолеть тебя. Семье и мне будет интересно посмотреть на это, и мы посмотрим. Пока же хочу предупредить тебя: твоя битва начнется не завтра. Она началась, как только ты вошел в Эдо, и не закончится до тех пор, пока ты не уйдешь отсюда.  
– Но ведь ты знаешь, что я не уйду, пока жив!  
– Потому я и не стану больше выполнять твоих пожеланий. Что ты станешь делать дальше?  
– Готовиться к встрече с теми, кого ты пощадил, дав им возможность умереть от моей руки.  
– Отпустишь меня без боя? – улыбнулся Ханэ-сан.  
– Отпущу. Чтобы заставить твое сердце биться чаще, а тебя – проявить милосердие, понадобился именно Такахаши Дайсуке, потому я верю, что ты пойдешь к нему, а не вернешься к семье. И увидишь, как он падет.  
– А вдруг падешь ты?  
– Значит, я ошибаюсь.  
Ханэ-сан подошел поближе, позволив Оде увидеть свое юное лицо. Сейчас оно казалось усталым, но не печальным, однако тон Ханэ-сана оставался напряженным.  
– Тебя ждет разочарование, Нобунари-сан. Ты один, а врагов твоей воли много, и всех их я лишь слегка замедлил, не дав им ринуться в бой раньше, чем их силы будут готовы. Если тебя не разобьет Дайсуке, это сделают другие, если ты не отступишься. Неужели ты думаешь, что Япония примет еще одного сёгуна?  
– Откуда ниндзя знать, что нужно Японии?  
Ханэ-сан ощерился, делая шаг назад.  
– А если ниндзя и есть Япония?  
Нобунари отвернулся.  
– Впереди великая битва, – сказал он. – Враги моей воли повержены, но не сломлены, и в скором времени снова соберутся с силами. Тем больше будет славы в том, чтобы одолеть их на глазах у всего Хонсю. Мир должен увидеть и понять, кто достоин зваться владыкой Великой Японии.  
– Но новому миру не нужен наследник мертвой империи, Ода.  
Нобунари повел закованными в доспех плечами. Опустил взгляд на черный шлем с гербом скрещенных танто, а после взглянул на восток, туда, где над ломаной линией гор розовело небо, предвещая редкий по красоте рассвет.  
– Значит, мир ошибается, – сказал он.

\------------------------------  
Ханэ – цветок (яп.)   
Кото – японская тринадцатиструнная цитра  
Танто – короткий, до 30 сантиметров, самурайский нож  
Ками – в синтоизме духовная сущность, дух-покровитель места, природного явления или животного, предок-хранитель рода  
Даймё – крупнейшие военные феодалы  
Комодзин – «красноголовый», английские и голландские авантюристы. На самом деле они появились в Японии в начале XVII века  
Буши – воин  
* - Сословие самураев в средневековой Японии состояло не только из мужчин. В него также входили женщины-воительницы («онна-бугэйся»). Обычно они не участвовали в сражениях, но имели вооружение для защиты дома. У них также был ритуал дзигай — аналог сеппуку у мужчин — только женщины вместо вскрытия живота перерезали себе горло. Такой ритуал могли совершить и просто жёны погибших воинов, не входящие в сословие самураев, с согласия своих родителей.  
Хаори — вид верхней плечевой одежды, напоминающий куртку: прямая распашная широкая, длиной от 80 до 110 см, одежда с широкими рукавами, завязанная встык тесемками спереди.


End file.
